the_idol_expertfandomcom-20200214-history
The Idol Expert (game)
'''The Idol Expert '''is the first installment of The Idol Expert. It is for mobile devices only. Gameplay There are two buttons on the title screen and a button on the right corner which say "Start", "Exit", and there is a gear on the third button. When you start the button, there are two modes, Story Mode and Song Mode, when you select Story Mode, it is like Love Live! School idol festival's Story Mode, but different, when you select Song Mode, it is like Love Live! School idol festival's Live Mode, you can transform un-idolized idols when you put the idolized idol card in the Card Machine. Characters Main/StarDols * Honoka Kita (北 和花) * Hoshi Inoue (井上 星) * Mari Nakajima (中島 真理) * Michi Hashimoto (橋本 道) * Kanon Koizumi (小泉 花音) * Kotone Kimura (木村 琴音) * Sachiko Watanabe (渡辺 幸子) * Makoto Sasaki (佐々木 誠) * Miho Akiyama (秋山 美穂) * Chinatsu Tachibana (橘 千夏) * Hanae Tachibana (橘 花絵) * Kimiko Tachibana (橘 君子) Songs StarDols * Stage Music START! - The main title theme. It is also the first beatmap of the game. * Ongaku no Kankaku (音楽の感覚 lit. Music Sensation) - The second beatmap of the game. * Approaching Shite GO!!! (ApproachingしてGO!!! lit. Approaching GO!!!) - The third beatmap of the game. * Sora to Niji to Kaze to... (空と虹と風と... lit. Skies and Rainbows and Wind and...) - The fourth beatmap of the game. Flower Time (Honoka X Hoshi X Kanon X Michi) * Hana to Shite Utsukushii (花として美しい lit. Beautiful as a Flower) POISON PARADISE (Miho X Kotone X Sachiko X Kimiko) * Kissshite! (キスして！ lit. Kiss Me!) flower field (Mari X Makoto X Chinatsu X Hanae) * Michi no Ai (未知の愛 lit. Unknown Love) Solos/Duets/Trios/Quartets/Quintets Solos * Watashi no Aidorusutoorii (私のアイドルストーリー lit. My Idol Story) - Honoka's solo song * Miracle Star - Hoshi's solo song. * Nise no Ai (偽の愛 lit. Fake Love) - Mari's solo song. * RAINBOW PATH - Michi's solo song. * Sound of Nature - Kanon's solo song. * Truthing Matawa Daring (TruthingまたはDaring) - Kotone's solo song * HAPPY LUCK! - Sachiko's solo song. * Onnanoko ga Natsu o Mamoru (女の子が夏を守る lit. A Girl Protects Summer) - Chinatsu's solo song. * Hana ga e ni Kawarunara (花が絵に変わるなら lit. If a Flower Would Change Into a Picture) - Hanae's solo song. * Sekai no Joou (世界の女王 lit. Queen of the World) - Kimiko's solo song. Duets * wonderful star! - A duet sung by Honoka and Hoshi. * Shoojikina Shinjitsu (正直な真実 lit. Honest Truth) - A duet sung by Mari and Makoto. * Flower PATH - A duet sung by Michi and Kanon. * Utsukushii Darling (美しい Darling lit. Beautiful Darling) - A duet sung by Kotone and Miho. * Natsu o Warau (夏を笑う lit. Smiling Summer) - A duet sung by Sachiko and Chinatsu. * Sekai no Shashin (世界の写真 lit. Picture of the World) - A duet sung by Hanae and Kimiko. Trios * Hai! K! (はい！ K！ lit. Okay! K!) - A trio song sung by Kanon, Kotone, and Kimiko. Quartets * Shiawase no Egao (幸せの笑顔 lit. Smile of Happiness) - A quartet sung by Honoka, Michi, Sachiko, and Chinatsu. * Jun'ai (純愛 lit. Pure Love) - A quartet sung by Hoshi, Kanon, Makoto, and Hanae. * Suzushi-sa no Riyuu (涼しさの理由 lit. Reason of Coolness) - A quartet sung by Mari, Kotone, Miho, and Kimiko. Quintets Category:The Idol Expert Category:Games